Une question de confiance
by choup37
Summary: 504. Une version revisitée du réveil de Merlin à la rivière.


_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit sur Merlin, mais mes idées sont revenues au triple galop devant le 504! Frustration quand tu nous tiens... Ce passage de la rivière m'a laissée sur ma faim et il fallait que je me venge :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Une question de confiance**_

_«Mithian a essayé de me prévenir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à Arthur, Morgane m'a eu en première..»_

La voix du jeune sorcier était faible alors qu'il se redressait lentement, soutenu par le médecin qui termina à sa place, le reproche clairement audible dans ses paroles:

_"... et était à deux doigts de te tuer Merlin.._

_"Oui_, reconnut celui-ci en baissant le nez, avant d'ajouter le regard pétillant. _Elle n'a pas compté sur un sorcier avec tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas?_

_"En effet... Mais s'il te plait, Merlin, ne me refais jamais ça! Je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur puisse le supporter._

_"Et le mien alors?"_

Un cri commun s'échappa de la bouche des deux hommes en entendant cette voix grave familière. D'un mouvement, ils se retournèrent, pour apercevoir Gauvain qui les fixait, les pupilles écarquillées de stupeur, les bras encombrés par les buches.

* * *

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour ramasser assez de bois afin de réchauffer son ami. Inquiet pour ce dernier, le chevalier s'était hâté de revenir sur ses pas, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. C'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose à son camarade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mouron. Merlin était son premier ami, celui qui lui avait permis de donner un sens à sa vie et de rencontrer sa famille de coeur, il se sentait redevable envers lui et l'idée qu'il ait été blessé sans que personne ne sache comment le rendait malade. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Gauvain ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il pouvait sentir jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes qu'un détail important leur échappait.

Perdu dans ses pensées noires, le meilleur ami du serviteur s'était dirigé vers le feu où avait été allongé celui-ci. Le pas lent, il était passé de l'autre côté du rocher, lui permettant d'observer sans être aperçu le physicien qui, plongé dans ses soins, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Penché par dessus le blessé, une espèce de poupée de bois en main, en train de marmonner quelque chose que le jeune homme aux longues mèches brunes ne pouvait distinguer d'où il se tenait, mais qu'il devinait aisément après des années d'errance et de rencontres avec toutes sortes de milieux. Un sort. Gaius pratiquait la magie. L'air s'était flouté autour des flammes et l'ami d'Arthur avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire.

_"S'il te plaît Merlin... C'est tout ce que j'ai.. C'est assez."_

L'intéressé était demeuré immobile quelques instants, avant de tressaillir, puis d'ouvrir les paupières, une douleur à la gorge l'empêchant visiblement de se redresser. La joie qui avait saisi l'espion involontaire en le voyant éveillé avait cependant été accompagnée d'un profond désarroi en entendant le dialogue qui avait suivi. Il n'avait pas été difficile à Gauvain de comprendre le secret de son ami : s'il parlait si librement des pouvoirs de son mentor, c'est que sans doute lui en avait également. Et visiblement assez puissants pour résister à l'attaque d'une sorcière comme Morgane. Morgane qui avait pris l'apparence d'une vieille femme pour contrôler la princesse et les attirer dans un piège. Les informations se bousculaient dans son esprit, faisant monter en lui un début de nausée. _Merlin lui avait menti, Merlin lui avait caché ses pouvoirs, Merlin n'avait pas eu assez confiance pour lui révéler la vérité. _La pensée tournait en boucle en lui, alors qu'une série de flashs le saisit, lui faisant revivre leur rencontre et le sauvetage miraculeux dans la taverne, avant que le souvenir de l'incendie inattendu dans les tunnels lui revienne en mémoire. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient soudainement... Toutes ces fois où le groupe s'en était sorti comme par prodige, comme si quelqu'un les avait sauvés sans qu'ils ne le sachent... Cet ange gardien mystérieux sur lequel l'ancien banni s'était plus d'une fois interrogé... Un sentiment de trahison l'envahit, mêlé à une déception profonde. Alors c'était ainsi que Merlin le considérait? Pas assez digne de garder un secret? Une colère froide dans les veines, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, révélant par là et sa présence, et sa connaissance de toute la conversation.

Et à présent il se tenait là, debout devant les deux menteurs qui s'étaient redressés, passant en un instant du calme à la panique la plus complète. D'un mouvement brusque, le soldat laissa tomber sur le côté son chargement, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers eux pour les fixer.

_"Des sorciers hein?"_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les magiciens semblaient trop sous le choc de sa découverte pour être capables d'articuler le moindre mot.

_"Tu ne me pensais pas capable de me taire peut-être? Tu crois que je vous aurais trahis?"_

La rage et l'amertume déformaient sa voix, alors qu'il les fixait de ses pupilles étincelantes. L'objet de ses cris avait écarquillé les yeux devant ses propos, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle réaction.

_"Sept ans Merlin! SEPT ans! Sept ans que tu me mens et que tu m'affirmes ton ami, alors qu'il est clair que tu ne me considères pas assez comme digne de confiance pour me dire la vérité!_

_"Gwaine, Gwaine calme-toi..."_

Le sorcier s'était redressé, vacillant sur ses jambes, avant de tendre faiblement la main vers lui. L'autre homme recula instinctivement, une lueur blessée traversant ses prunelles.

_"Gwaine ce... ce n'est pas toi..._

_"Pourquoi tu m'as menti?!,_ gronda ce dernier, que l'attitude de l'autre homme n'apaisait pas, bien au contraire.

_"J'avais peur.. On avait peur... Gwaine met-toi à notre place! La magie est interdite dans le royaume, Uther tuait pour le moindre soupçon, et Arthur... Arthur n'a pas changé d'avis.. et il nous tuera s'il l'apprend..."_

La colère de Gauvain retomba aussi brusquement qu'elle était née en entendant sa réponse. La voix de Merlin n'était plus qu'un souffle, un murmure à travers des lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Son expression était à présent celle d'un homme meurtri et hanté, une lassitude évidente se lisant soudainement sur ses traits vieillis prématurément par les craintes et les épreuves. Toute trace du garçon gai et au sourire éternel avait disparu. En quelques secondes, il semblait avoir pris vingt ans, pour le plus grand choc de son interlocuteur.

_"J'ai vu des gens sensés être ouverts d'esprit qui devenaient fanatiques dès que le sujet s'approchait de la magie... Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais... Je suis désolé Gwaine, j'avais trop peur que tu avertisses Arthur."_

Parce qu'il était un chevalier de Camelot. Le sous-entendu perça le cœur de l'ex-voyageur, qui rétorqua aussitôt:

_"C'est bien mal me connaitre. Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps sur les routes, je n'ai rien appris? J'ai rencontré des sorciers, été soigné par des druides, me suis battu contre des monstres! J'ai vu des choses que la majorité des gens n'imaginent même pas, certaines impossibles tant elles semblent incroyables... Et tu sais ce que j'en ai retenu? Ce ne sont pas les pouvoirs qui comptent, c'est la manière dont on les utilise. En bien ou en mal. Pour soigner et protéger, ou assassiner. Au final c'est comme les nobles, ils peuvent choisir d'abuser de leur force ou d'en être dignes."_

Il reprit un instant son souffle, avant de renchérir plus doucement:

_"Je ne t'aurai ni trahi ni même jugé Merlin. Tu es comme mon frère, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, comment est-ce que j'aurai pu faire cela? Je n'ai pas renoncé à mes titres de noblesse pour ensuite renier tout ce en quoi je crois parce que tu as des dons particuliers! La peur obscurcit ton jugement, mon ami."_

On lui aurait annoncé la résurrection de son père que le sorcier n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir, petits ruisseaux fins d'eau salée dévalant sur ses joues épuisées, alors que sa gorge se serrait, mais d'émotion cette fois. Gauvain l'acceptait tel qu'il était, se moquant éperdument de ses pouvoirs, comme Lancelot l'avait fait en son temps. Un soulagement indescriptible mêlé à une joie sans borne le submergea, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne vacille de nouveau.

_"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ces mots veulent dire pour moi"_, balbutia-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire timide auquel son compagnon d'armes répondit plus franchement.

_"Je crois que si... Tant d'années perdues... Tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter si je ne me trompe... mais plus tard, _ajouta-t-il en reprenant soudainement un air grave. _Les nôtres sont en danger si j'ai bien compris."_

L'expression du magicien se figea à ce rappel. D'un geste commun, ils se tournèrent vers Gaius, demeuré silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête, leur faisant comprendre de filer sans l'attendre, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, s'élançant vers le chemin de terre. Côte à côte, sans plus aucun secret, et le sourire aux lèvres. Comme les deux frères de cœur qu'ils avaient toujours été et seraient éternellement, songèrent-ils malicieusement.

**FIN**

* * *

**Justice est rendue à notre cher Gauvain :)! Il n'est pas si abruti qu'il a été rendu! *croise les bras***

**Je n'ai guère l'habitude d'écrire avec lui, j'espère avoir respecté le personnage.. **

**Votre avis?**


End file.
